Extra Lesson for Idiot
by Gia-XY
Summary: Di kelas, hanya berdua dengan gadis yang kausukai. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?/ Genderbending. Fem!Sakaki Yuuya. AR. AT.


**Extra Lesson for Idiot**

 **.**

 **By** : Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Di kelas, hanya berdua dengan gadis yang kausukai. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Kazuki Takahashi & Miyoshi Naohito

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AT, AR, genderbending, Fem!Sakaki Yuuya, OOC, beberapa Bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas, hanya berdua dengan gadis yang kausukai. Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kalau Sawatari Shingo, inilah yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan bisa naik kelas, Yuuya _-kun_." Shingo berucap dengan senyum setengah mengejek. Ujung pensil mekanik yang dipegangnya diketuk-ketukkan di atas halaman buku Yuuya.

"Berisik, ah! Kenapa juga yang ditunjuk _Sensei_ untuk mengajariku harus kau, bukan Yuzu?!" Yuuya menggerutu kesal sembari meletakkan dagunya di atas meja. Bibirnya mencibir sebal. Oh, demi _Numeron_ , betapa inginnya Shingo mencium sepasng bibir manis itu. Tetapi, tentu Shingo masih ingat untuk menjaga _image_ dan harga dirinya di depan Yuuya agar tidak kalah perang dari Sang _CEO Leo Corporation_ yang gosipnya—hanya anggota _You Show Duel School_ , sih, yang bilang—juga mengejar Sakaki Yuuya.

"Daripada mengomel, lebih baik cepat keluarkan catatanmu." Mendengar perintah tersebut, Yuuya langsung bengong menatap Shingo. Shingo pun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan—oh! Ya, ampun! Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mencatat penjelasan _Sensei_!"

 _Fix_ , itu benar. Dibuktikan dengan senyuman malu Yuuya.

Shingo menepuk dahinya. Ya, ampun …, Shingo sepertinya sangat bisa mengukur tingkat kebodohan Yuuya saat ini. Kalau begini, mereka pasti akan pulang sore hari itu …. Atau …, mungkin harus pakai opsi kedua ….

"Setiap pulang sekolah, kutunggu kau di _LDS_ ," ucap Shingo pasrah.

Yuuya mengernyit heran. Apa tadi? Menunggu …? Di _LDS_ …? SETIAP PULANG SEKOLAH?!

"APA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA BEGITU?!" Yuuya langsung berteriak histeris mendengar pesan Shingo sebelum ini. Dengan wajah kesal, Shingo langsung mengetuk-ngetuk mundur dahi Yuuya dengan bagian kepala pensil mekaniknya.

"'Kenapa'? 'Kenapa' katamu?! Tanyakan itu kepada otak bodohmu! Demi _Numeron_! Sepertinya aku akan menyesali pilihanku untuk mengajarimu!"

Bohong besar, Shingo malah bersyukur ia yang ditunjuk untuk mengajari Yuuya. Jadi, ia bisa berduaan dengan Yuuya setiap pulang sekolah. Tetapi, tentu ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolah! Belum lagi ia akan dikira menyatakan perang secara terang-terangan oleh Akaba Reiji!

"Sawatari kejaaaaam!" Seru Yuuya tidak terima.

"Hentikan menyebut namaku dengan Sawatari saja! Tambahkan _suffix_ di belakangnya!" Yuuya pun mencibir sebal sekali lagi. Ikh, kenapa Shingo membentaknya terus, sih?

"Shingo-kun jahat …." Shingo pun terdiam di tempatnya. Bukan, bukan karena saking marahnya. Tetapi …, lihat wajah Yuuya itu …. Yuuya mencibir manis dengan wajah bagaikan anak kucing yang tidak pernah dimanja majikannya. Ujung pensil mekanik yang dipegangnya menempel di bibir bawahnya. Belum lagi suaranya yang memanggil nama Shingo tadi sangat menggoda iman ….

"Po-pokoknya, awas kalau kau bolos! Kujamin kau tidak kelas!" Hei, Shingo serius, loh. Dengan tingkat kecerdasan Yuuya yang seperti ini, nilai pelajaran-pelajaran kalkulus Yuiya bisa terancam. Kalau sampai Yuuya tidak naik kelas, Shingo bisa menangis meraung-raung! Kesempatannya sekelas dengan Yuuya tahun depan bisa pupus duluan!

"Ikh! Iya, aku mengerti! Lagipula, aku tidak mau diomeli _Sensei_ karena kau memberitahu aku kabur saat jam 'pelajaran tambahan'!" Bukan, sih. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Tetapi karena ogah menyebut alasan sebenarnya, Yuuya menggantinya dengan alasan yang tertera sebelum ini.

 _Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Reiji …._ Tetapi, Yuuya pasti akan dikerjai Reiji—yang notabene teman masa kecil _rahasia_ Yuuya—kalau ketahuan menyebut alasan seperti itu. Hih! Yuuya ogah, deh, kalau jarus dikerjai! Ogah! Mengakuinya saja ogah! Dalam otaknya seakan tertera tulisan, "Pergilah, kau, Akaba Reiji!"

"Pokoknya, dilarang lewat dari jam 3," pesan Shingo lagi.

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawab Yuuya dengan nada masih agak tidak rela.

"Kalau lewat jam 3, kuhukum," ujar Shingo sambil membolak-balik buku latihan Yuuya yang sudah diambilnya dari atas meja.

"Apa?! Hukuman apa?!" Yuuya refleks memajukan wajahnya tidak percaya sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas meja.

"Ciuman pertamamu kuambil."

"APAAA?! OGAAAAAH!"

"Lalu, soal untukmu juga akan kutambah."

"SHINGO-KUN MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!"

 _PLETAK!_

Penghapus pun melayang ke dahi Shingo.

"AW! SAKIT, YUUYA-KUN!"

"ITU HUKUMAN UNTUK _PLAYBOY_ MESUM!"

"AKU BUKAN _PLAYBOY_!"

"DIAM, _PLAYBOY_!"

 _Fix_ , Shingo, pasti "pelajaran tambahan" yang kaurencanakan ini akan sangaaaaat panjang …. Selamat berjuang, ya, Shingo ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-kun_ : Panggilan sopan, umumnya digunakan untuk memanggil lelaki yang lebih kecil. Bisa juga digunakan untuk memanggil perempuan sebagai bentuk formalitas.

 _Sensei_ : Guru

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Timeline-nya sebelum episode satu. Oh, ehem, ini alternate reality, jangan lupa. Ini sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, tetapi belum di-publish di mana-mana. Lumayanlah, menyumbang untuk pasokan Dartshipping.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fanfiksi di atas. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
